Yaraxonal
Yaraxonal is the second Sage of Spirits and Winds of Hyrule, high priestess of the Darknut Legion and eventually their first Queen. Etymology Yaraxonal's name is Cliff Lord tongue for she who shines in the sun. Physical Appearance Yaraxonal is a very tall, slender, and lean female Darknut. She is characterized by dark black fur and red eyes. Powers and Abilities Yaraxonal was given the ability to control and manipulate the wind, as well as guide spirits of the dead. She could summon forth cyclones and other powerful natural forces with the wind. She is also very skilled with scythes and chained sickles in combat. Personality During ancient times Yaraxonal was described as a kind and generous individual, to the point where she was stepped on and taken advantage of by her people. After being imprisoned for several thousand years she becomes an angry and violent individual with nothing but retribution on her mind. History Ancient Age Yaraxonal was made the Sage of Spirits and Winds near the foundation of the Darknut Legion and worked with Zalunbar to end the civil wars that had nearly destroyed their people. Zalunbar made Yaraxonal his chief adviser after he was crowned king of the Darknuts, but he was soon after approached by Vaati in secret. Zalunbar, Vaati, and her husband Senturon worked together to trap Yaraxonal so that they could use her powers to claim Godship over the Legion. The plan worked, and Vaati was able to assume power over the winds while Zalunbar gained her ability to cease aging. Together Zalunbar and Vaati took over the Legion for several thousand years, leaving Yaraxonal sealed deep underneath the Cathedral of Ontheon. The Gerudo Wars Yaraxonal uses her Sage powers to begin calling out to all corners of the Gerudo Desert, desperately trying to make someone aware of her existence. She eventually makes contact with the young Nabooru in her dreams, though Nabooru could never understand what she was trying to say for most of her life. During the Gerudo Wars Yaraxonal inspires Nabooru to rebel against Ganondorf and take command of the Gerudo armies in her dreams, convincing her of his diabolical behavior and wrongful invasion of Hyrule. When hints of her actions come to Twinrova they swiftly brainwash Nabooru and force her to fight against the Hylians. Aware of her actions but unable to control herself, Nabooru begins a long battle of wills until Yaraxonal helps her overcome Twinrova's influence. During the joint Hylian-Goron assault on Ontheon following the fall of Ashinon, Yaraxonal is freed from her prison by Nabooru, Senturon, Link and Lana. Yaraxonal then ascends from Ontheon and confronts Vaati, nearly ripping apart his Minish host. She forms a short pact with the Hylians and aids them in assaulting Ontheon. Yaraxonal encounters Vaati again in his chamber, now disposed of his Minish host and in his true, monstrous Druthulidi form. Vaati desperately convinces Yaraxonal that Majora is going to rise from Termina, and that only Vaati himself can know what to do against Majora, but Yaraxonal pays him no heed and kills him nonetheless. The God King Zalunbar is then seized by Yaraxonal and put on death row. Terrified of his incoming fate, Zalunbar pleads to Yaraxonal to give her half of the Darknut Legion to her. Yaraxonal, on the other hand, ignores Zalunbar and only laughs at his offer before throwing him off the walls of Ontheon. Yaraxonal and Senturon both take the throne of the Legion after their victory, declaring war on the Gerudo and enslaving the remainder of their people and putting their leaders on trial. Many Gerudo leaders are executed, but Ganondorf is spared and imprisoned after Nabooru pleaded for his life. Second Golden Age After receiving a summons from the Goddess Hylia, Yaraxonal arrives at the Sacred Realm with the rest of the Sages and aid Hylia in crafting the Master Sword. Hyrule in Chaos In 135 AG Ganondorf manages to cause an uprising amongst the Gerudo enslaved by the Darknut Legion. With the help of Nardu the White and her Lizalfos armies, Yaraxonal is defeated and the Gerudo freed across the Legion's cities. Their forces outnumbered by the combined Gerudo and Lizalfos armies, Yaraxonal and the Darknuts are in turn enslaved. It is revealed that Nabooru aided the Gerudo in finding secret passages to the Darknut cities for them to use during the attacks, and she is labelled a traitor of the Legion by Yaraxonal. A Tale of Two Swords In 140 AG, Yaraxonal and the Darknuts are freed from Gerudo control by the armies of Princess Zelda V and Midna. Out for revenge against Nabooru and Ganondorf, Yaraxonal allies her forces with Zelda and Midna and begins cooperating with them to retake Hyrule. Yaraxonal's Darknut armies aid in a trap against Ganondorf by attacking his forces from the north while they were occupied fighting Stalfos and Wizzrobe armies. Princess Zelda's army attacks from the south, and together with Yaraxonal they manage to defeat Ganondorf's army. Yaraxonal pursues Ganondorf into the Gerudo Desert, with Princess Zelda by her side and confronts his and Ghirahim's Moblins. She attempts to battle Ganondorf in combat personally, but he manages to gravely injure and incapacitate her. Yaraxonal is forced to recover, though during her rest she is approached by both Ganondorf and Nabooru, pleading for forgiveness. Yaraxonal forgives Ganondorf, deeming his motives good but his action flawed, but not Nabooru, however, whose duty is to her Sagehood and not Ganondorf. When Yaraxonal recovers from her injuries she leads her armies in a defensive against the Church of Majora alongside Princess Zelda as they await the arrival of Goron, Kokiri, and Zora forces. When all three armies arrive, Yaraxonal and her Darknut forces remain behind to stop Majora's armies from pursuing them. It is unknown if Yaraxonal or her armies survive, though they are successful in delaying Majora's forces long enough to allow Princess Zelda and her allies to assault Majora at Hyrule Castle. Category:Darknut Legion Category:Original Characters Category:Sages Category:Heroes